gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Camsay
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Glee New Paths, New Directions FF Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut Ur not there Lovely Sahar *'Name:' Tylor Hilton *'Age:' 18 *'Gender:' Female *'Appearance:' Hot with Short, curly, black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. *'History:' Her parents both teach in the university and they want her to pay more attention to her studies instead of show choir .She has always been a top student but never stopped singing and performing. Personality: she is a very confident girl. Other students don't really like her because of her honesty but they really respect her specially the kids from Glee Club because the reason they have won nationals past few years was mostly because of her hard work. she does whatever it takes to be on the top and so far she has been successful. *'Strengths:' Very smart, competitive, hard working, good singer and dancer. *'Weaknesses:' Lonely, sensitive when people talk behind her back, can't accept the defeat *'Clique:' Glee Club *'Sexuality: '''Straight *'Favourite Music Style:' Musicals and Broadway songs *'Artist who inspire you:' Adele Hey man! how are you doing? I know it kinda sucks and is complicated but you wanted this :P and ask me if you had any question. you can also change the parts you don't like I'm totally ok with it :) Wiki Links Hey Camsay. PM's are broken on the Glee chat so I'll leave a message here. It may be a good idea to discuss the fanfic stuff on your chat. ATF is having issues with other wikis and chats being discussed in Glee chat, it's considered spamming (#3). I don't want to see your wiki come under fire by ATF or admins for advertising the links and having discussions about this wiki on Glee Wiki chat that are not a part of the Glee Wiki. If it was still on your Glee Wiki blog that's one thing, but now it's bringing in another wiki's info so that changes how the admins look at it. I'm just enforcing what ATF has said lately so don't shoot the messenger. If I have misinterpreted ATF's statements then I apologise in advance. DocMD PhD,MD 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Its Harrison :) *'Name: Justin Winters *'''Age: 16 *'Gender:' Male *'Appearance': Brown Hair, A Bit long, Dark Mysterious eyes. *'History:' He was adopted at the age of 6 because his parents died in a car crash. He is caring and nice to those he takes as friends. He can be a bitch and sometimes and can throw a mean punch... *'Personality:' Nice, Helpful, Funny but he can get angry easily. *'Strenghts: '''Singing, Friends, Adoptive Sister (Named Carla) *'Weaknesses': Homophobes. Death of Parents. *'Clique:' Warblers. *'Sexuality:' Gay. *'Audition Song': Domino By Jessie J *'Favourite Music Style:' RnB/Pop *'Artist who inspire him/her:' Lady Gaga, Rihanna, Jessie J. *'Why should I include you in my Fanfic?' I believe my character would be a good love interest for Trae's Erik or Nathan. And he would bring realism and further romance to the story. *'Extra Notes:' None Really :) : Thanks :) Harrison Again. Hows it oging? Whe the next episode gonna be up? :) Bobby's Audition thingy. Name: Bobby Stavelonto Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: Short Black Hair. Which he uses gel to spike up. History: He was born and raise in spain and moved to this country when he was thriteen. He is now fluent in English and Spanish and his Spanish accent is so 'hot.' He's openly gay as of his fifteenth birthday. He can play the violin extremely well and often uses it to serenade people into doing what he wants them to do. He is a funny guy who never fails in making people laugh. He has a more mischevious side to him though. Strengths: His amazing violin playing, sexy voice and his skills in flirting. Weaknesses: Homophobes, just really bad people. Clique: Glee Club Sexuality: Gay Favourite Music Style: RnB/Pop. But sometimes Muscials. Artist who inspire you: Adele, Jessie J, Katy Perry. '''This is Bobbys aplliance form thing. :D <3' Justin Winters Do you mind if i make Justin have bipolar disorder. In case you dont know what it is: Bipolar disorder is a condition in which people go back and forth between periods of a very good or irritable mood and depression. The "mood swings" between happiness and depression can be very quick. So can I? :) <3 BlaineIsAmazing 17:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) PlatinumSoul *'Name:' Savannah Prewitt *'Age:' 15 *'Gender:' Female *'Appearance:' Light skin, sandy blonde hair to her chest, brown eyes, and a think frame. *'History:' Savannah and her three siblings were raised by their single mother after the death of their father. She was brought up in a poorer area, but it taught her to be strong, as she is the oldest. Soon her mom got a better job, and they moved out of poverty. Now her family is relatively happy, with some minor things opping up along the way. Savannah was introduced to music through her grandmother at the age of three, and from there she learned how to play the piano, guitar, and the clarinet. She also took many vocal lessons from the time she could sing, until now. *'Strengths:' Nice, Good with people, Incredible vocals, can play a variety of instruments. *'Weaknesses:' Short fuse at times, doesn't understand people who are lonely. *'Clique:' Glee Club *'Sexuality: '''Straight *'Favourite Music Style:' Top 40 *'Artist who inspire you:' Lady Gaga ThanksPuckleberryLover 01:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's up dude? :)PuckleberryLover 23:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kyler's Character! '''Name:' Asher McGregroy Age: 16 Gender: Male Appearance: '''Asher is an athletic looking kid who stands around 6'0" and is pretty muscular. He has light brown hair that is constantly flipped up in a fohawk or pulled to the side. It never gets to the length where it reaches his blue eyes that appear more grey than anything else. He has a good tan from being outside a lot, and his teeth are generally in good condition. He does wear brown contacts though to cover up his blue eyes as he never really liked them. His clothes tends to definitely be more athletic in nature, but it isn't odd to see him dressed up in some preppy stuff either. '''History: Asher doesn't really have something that interesting about him. He was generally a quiet kid when he was younger, and although he constantly was the dominant ahtlete, he got picked on and it dramatically helped create him into the guy he is today. He struggles with liking himself, and he definitely considers himself his own worst enemy. He is a high achiever and both his parents and himself are striving for him to get into Yale, or possibly another school where he can play football as well. He tends to stay away from the parties though, and he generally stays away from the darker side of life. Strengths: ' *Intelligence - Asher is a smart kid, and there is no denying it. He thinks things through rather well, and it allows him to be a pretty analytical person. It also keeps him from making rash decisions. *Athletic Ability - The dude can play ball. Football is his main sport that he plays and is a running back in it, though he more than able to play other sports. *Friendly and Likeable - Almost always having a smile on his face, he is always willing to get to know a person, and he honestly doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side. He knows when to stay out of people's business and is just about willing to talk to anyone. *Strong and Versatile Voice - The kid has got some pipes, and Asher is able to use them in a variety of different ways. He can belt some notes out and lead chorus if he needs to, or he can sing a soft accoustic love song if it comes to that. His voice is cloud and very nice, and it is definitely not forgettable. '''Weaknesses: ' *Doesn't Stand Up For Himself - Since he was picked on as a kid, he never really knew how to defend himself against stuff like that. He isn't really bullied anymore, but he doesn't know how to make himself strong against other people and is unwilling to correct people. *Not Open - He doesn't let anyone know anything about him. It terrifies him to let someone come that close to him in his life, so he becomes good friends with people, but they honestly know very little about him and it is very difficult to relate to him. *Ashamed - Asher is completely against how he doesn't fit into the mold like other kids. Even holding an intimate conversations with a person is hard for him, and this makes him feel awkward. He hates being different, and definitely wants to change, and quite honestly doesn't want to accept it. '''Clique: Glee Club, Jocks Sexuality: Straight Favourite Music Style: Pop & Rock Artist who inspire you: *Beatles - They weren't afraid to be different. Their music style was new and nothing like what was around at the time, even though the initially didn't do well because of this, they were proud of what they were and eventually became successful for keeping with it. *Ben Rector - The guy is one of the best songwriters that has ever been around this planet, and the lyrics always mean something. They always are relatable and can always help you feel a bit better and help you work through situations. Luke Walker Sky-Flight! *'Name:' Luke Walker or Chris Walker or Chris Lopez :) *'Age:' 17 *'Gender:' Male *'Appearance': Brunette, 6'0'', blue eyes (i don't know like that dude that you showed me)'' *'History:' Walker was born in the same town as Chuck but he stayed there until his sophomore (or junior) year. Chuck and Walker used to be close but when they growing up they started to fall apart for an unknown reason (I don’t know… it could an interesting plot). He is always trying to make proud their parents but they pay more attention to his successful older brother. He is really good at sports but he is more focused in his studies, although he is not better than Chuck and his older brother. He has had a few girlfriends but nothing serious, he’s expecting for the right person. Now, his family has moved to Lima and he’ll start going to Mckinley’s. He’s taking this as an opportunity to prove himself against Chuck. (I want them to be enemies at first and later they could become friends). *'Personality:' Cold (at first). Intelligent. Self Confident. Cocky. Competitive. He doesn't trust in people easily. He's only nice to his friends. *'Strenghts: '''Singing, Studies, Sports. Analyzing People's Emotions. He doesn't care about people critics to him except from his family. *'Weaknesses': Making New Friends. Family's Issues. *'Clique:' Cool Guy. *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Audition Song': Read my Mind by The Killers *'Favourite Music Style:' Mostly Rock and almost all the kinds of music. *'Artist who inspire him/her:' Coldplay. The Killers. The Script. The Strokes. *'Why should I include you in my Fanfic?: Because... '''Luke, I'm your Father Noooooooooooooooooo. hahah idk.. Because this character is awesome and he could a good antagonist. :P BG How do you do the navigation bar? NVM Come to the chat please June 18:06, January 2, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Email Hey Camsay. I got an email saying my user rights were changed here. On one of the links available in the email, it said a lot of the Glee wiki members were banned from chat. Any reason for this? DocMD PhD,MD,DSocSc,DSc(Psych) 17:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Unban. Would you please unban me from chat, I didn't do anything for you to do that. Please unban me. 19:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Jackie about Rae I give you full rights to her. I will still read your ff. But I wish not to put more tension between. I will always consider you one of my best friends and brothers. If you ever need help let justin know he knows how to find me. Bored I was bored so I made this: Kendel-Rae Relationship I will make more when i get the chance. Hey :D Hey, I loved your fanfic. And why aren't you on Glee Wiki anymore. Miss ya :/